


Of White Sheets

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, F/M, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Donny wakes Reader up to celebrate their first anniversary.





	Of White Sheets

“Hey. Hey. Hey.  _Hey!_  Wake up, kid.”

You groaned and instinctively turned away from him, pulling the sheet back up over your head.

Donny chuckled softly and kissed the back of your neck. “Don’t be a bad girl. C’mon, it’s a special day. I’m ready to start celebratin’.”

You smiled into the plush pillow beneath your cheek. “Today is the first anniversary of the day you married me so that people would stop calling you a pervert and a cradle robber.”

“Yes, it most certainly is, and although I hate being called a cradle robber, you ain’t even that young, the pervert part rings true, don’t it?” He laughed and began to nibble at the shell of your ear. You jumped, and he laughed more mischievously. 

“It is  _also_  my twenty-first birthday.” You stretched your body out alongside his. “Who makes breakfast?”

Donny scoffed and dropped his voice down to a whisper. “I got an agenda all planned out. I’m having pussy for breakfast and then I am going to  _fuck_  my beautiful little bride right into this very mattress, followed by a fuck on the table.”

“Ooh, you’ve put thought into this.” You squeezed his hand, so much bigger than your own. 

“And that’s just what you’re allowed to know so far,” he said quietly, his fingers playing with the elastic of your underwear. He tsked. “You know these are strictly against the rules to wear in bed, don’t you?”

You managed to hide your smile, your head still turned. “I’ll guess you’ll just have to spank me, then.”

Within an instant, you were flipped over onto your stomach, laughing softly while Donny growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
